


Merry Christmas To Me

by chiaraslittlethings



Category: Disney Princesses, Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Christmas, Fluff, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Lesbian Honeymaren (Disney), Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28341042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chiaraslittlethings/pseuds/chiaraslittlethings
Summary: “Let it rain would be more appropriate” sighed Elsa, listening to the Christmas playlist while holding a cup of steam hot chocolate between her hands: outside of her window, a huge storm was happening and the rain was falling down incessantly.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 24





	Merry Christmas To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Happy Holidays and thank you very much if you’re stepping by! This is my first Elsamaren fanfic (I ship them like crazy but I’ve never had the courage to write something about them, since there are so many amazing authors in this fandom, who literally blow my mind with their art, that I’ve never thought about writing something myself: I always comment on my favorite stories btw, so maybe sometimes you’ve read my guest name, “Chiara”) and most of all my first ever English fanfic: English is not my first language, so I apologize in advance for any typos or mistakes of whatever kind!  
> I hope, at least, to put a smile on you face.
> 
> Enjoy!

“ _Oh, the weather outside is frightful_  
_But the fire is so delightful_  
_Since we've no place to go_  
_Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow!_ ”

“Let it rain would be more appropriate” sighed Elsa, listening to the Christmas playlist while holding a cup of steam hot chocolate between her hands: outside of her window, a huge storm was happening and the rain was falling down incessantly.

  
Her little apartment was beautifully decorated for the Holidays: everything was set up thanks to her impeccable taste and the tiny home was spreading warmth and coziness.  
It was a very different Christmas for Elsa, since this year she couldn’t celebrate with her family back at home, because of the lockdown.She sighed deeply posing her cup on the windowsill, as she watched the wrapped gifts under the tree, instantly identifying Anna’s one and smiling to herself. She promised her sister that they would have opened their presents together via FaceTime, but she was sure that the redhead would have wake up later.

  
A pair of strong arms suddenly embraced her from behind, and after a very brief moment of surprise, she let herself sink in her favorite person’s form, inhaling deeply her scent and relaxing completely.

“You woke up early” whispered Honeymaren in her ear, beginning to place several light kisses on her cheek and neck.  
Elsa tilted her neck to give her more space and took Maren’s hands into hers.  
“You should have stayed in bed, at least on Christmas morning” the brunette continued.

  
“You know I’m a light sleeper Honey, the storm woke me” Elsa excused herself.  
“I know babe, but I’d have found more convincing ways to keep you in bed”.

  
Elsa turned around putting her arms around Maren’s neck and leaning into her.  
“In that case, I think we’ll have plenty of time during this day and I can’t wait to show you…”  
“Show me what, beautiful?”  
“Mmm nothing, let’s say that if you behave I’m gonna give you more than one Christmas gift…” the blonde said with a clear smirk on her face.  
“I like that, I like that very much”.

  
Their lips met and it was the most sweetest kiss ever, full of love and devotion; after a couple of minutes, the passion grew and Maren hold Elsa’s waist, deepening the kiss.  
Elsa appealed to all her self-control and interrupted the kiss, caressing Maren’s cheek and looking into her amazing chocolate-caramel eyes.

  
“I love you so much. I’m so grateful for you and for everything you do. I’m so fricking happy to spend my Holidays and every other day with you. I feel like the luckiest girl in the world. I love you so much Honey”.  
Elsa’s words were full of meaning, full of a love you could touch with bare hands, of devotion and gratitude. The intensity of her gaze was so strong that her eyes were shining, almost moved.  
Maren’s hold on Elsa waist became firmer and she really had to wait a second before speaking, otherwise she would have cried. The love for the woman in front of her grew, if possible, even more.  
“I love you too, Elsa. With you, everything finally makes sense, especially during times like this. I couldn’t be more proud of us, of our little place, of everything we have and we’re building. I love you, so much.”  
Their smile would have made any Christmas tree look off in comparison: they were radiant. They were in love, going stronger than ever and building their lives together. It was amazing.

  
The two exchanged another intense kiss, interrupted only by the clup of a thunder.  
“They say ‘White Christmas’, I’m gonna say ‘Wet Christmas’” exclaimed the blonde looking outside the window.  
“I can definitely do something about it” Maren commented with a very mischievous smile.  
“Behave Honey, you know the rules” responded Elsa with a little slap on her girlfriend’s bicep.

\------------------------------------------------------

After a two hours long video-call with Anna and Kristoff, spent unwrapping presents and celebrating at distance, the two had a quite lunch, savoring every moment together as a special gift.  
Later, while Maren was relaxing on the couch, Elsa decided that baking some Christmas cookies would have been fun. She went to the kitchen and after collecting all the ingredients, she started mixing everything.

  
An hour later, a plate full of delicious Christmas cookies found its space on the counter, while the blonde tidied up the kitchen.  
“Still hot, but delicious” whispered Maren in her ear, definitely surprising her.  
Eyes to eyes, the blonde stole a piece of cookie from the brunette’s hand and savored it in a very…intense way.  
“If I remember correctly, someone still owes me a gift…”  
“Mmm, I think you remember well…”

Maren made to bring her lips closer to her girlfriend’s, but in a click Elsa moved away.  
“You’ve been a really good girl, but you still have to wait a few minutes; I’m going to the bathroom” the blonde said, running to the other room.  
An astonished Maren watched the scene not fully understanding what was happening. She then leaned against the kitchen counter, eating another cookie.

Fifteen minutes later, the bathroom door opened. Maren was scrolling lazily through her phone, when she raised her head at the sound of Elsa’s footsteps.  
Her jaw literally fell, as in front of her, her already gorgeous girlfriend seemed to have turned into a goddess: blonde-gold loose hair were the background to the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, dressed only in a dark red lingerie suit.  
Honeymaren had to swallow a huge breath in order to not fall there in front of her girlfriend. She put her phone down and moved towards Elsa: the kiss they shared was like fireworks, the passion ignited instantly and they had to separate in order to breathe.

“Merry Christmas to me!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna tell you a secret: this is exactly how I would have loved to spend this unusual Christmas. I identify with Elsa a lot (she changed my life, she’s my comfort character and so on) and I’d love nothing more than a girlfriend like Honeymaren (I know that in canon we don’t know so much about her, but reading all of your amazing stories, I imagine her like the most caring and kind and beautiful person on earth) to spend these hard days with. So here we are, me wishing for a girlfriend on Christmas and writing an Elsamaren fic for this reason (plus, yesterday where I live there was a huuuuge storm, so even that’s explained). If you want, you can find me on Tumblr (the name is the same).  
> I clearly talk too much, so I just wanna say THANK YOU to this amazing fandom and to every author who literally saved my 2020: the comfort you gave me this year is indescribable.  
> Again, Happy Holidays everyone and warm hugs!


End file.
